wand_of_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu
Lulu '(ルル ''Ruru) ''is the heroine of Wand of Fortune and comes to Mirus Clare School of Magic to improve upon her skills however Lulu does not have an "attribute" unlike other students so Lulu must partner up with someone in order to gain her attribute. Lulu is voiced by Yui Horie in the Drama CDs. Personality Lulu is a hard-working, clumsy, kind and honest girl who is shown to be somewhat restless and deemed as a problamatic child by her own mother who sends her to Mirus Clare School of Magic. Lulu also is the only one who keeps hope even after diaster, Lulu's greatest weapon is her natural positive thinking but also her wand is a memento from her late Grandmother, Maribell the wand is said to bring happiness. However Lulu is shown to be stubborn only to those who she cares about and wants to help, Lulu is a helpful person and wants to assist people in need of help themselves. In Wand of Fortune II, Lulu has become the first human to possess all the attributes which has impressed all the teachers and Lulu is shown to be more confident in her abilities as well. Appearance Lulu is a short young lady with pink hair and orange eyes and she has fair skin. In the first game, Wand of Fortune Lulu has short hair which she keeps in a ponytail tied by a black ribbon her school uniform consists of a black cape with a orange hood, she wears a matching long black skirt then she wears a white blouse with a brown corset with it and a red ribbon tie. Lulu also wears burgundy tights with small black boots and she carries her wand which resembles a royal scepter. For the school ball, Lulu wore a pale pink dress with at the front reveals her legs but drops longer at the back, Lulu's dress also reveals her back as well then Lulu wears matching pink shoes with small heels at the bottom and jewel straps on for decoration. She wears an armband on her right arm and she wears a matching frilly hair accessory. Also Lulu wears a matching pink butterfly necklace with her dress. In Wand of Fortune II, Lulu changes her hairstyle to having her hair out and wears a dark pink floral headband in her hair with a plum and magenta jacket with gold details on it she ten wears a white crop top with gold details and a matching leaves with plum tights and magenta boots. On her jacket she has a white cape attached to it which reaches her feet. Lulu also wears an amulet that has a pocket-watch like design. In Wand of Fortune 2 FD, Lulu's hair has grown longer and is about up to her waist and it is half-tied up, her casual clothes is a white dress with cream sleeves with frlly cuffs and she wears a black ribbon underneath her chest, also Lulu wears a white ribbon in her hair also Lulu wears black boots with her dress. 572916.jpg|Lulu character design. 572917.jpg|Lulu's character design. Lulu.(Wand.Of.Fortune).full.195978.jpg|Lulu's battle clothes. Lulu.(Wand.Of.Fortune).full.1042289.jpg|Lulu's formal wear. Lulu.(Wand.Of.Fortune).full.1042290.jpg|An example of Lulu's casual wear. 574076.jpg|Lulu's travel attire. History ''"When I was little, the things I loved the most were... my pure white rabbit plushie... my organ made from a shiny stone... my mother's home-made fluffy omelet... piggyback riding on my father's shoulders... And... my grandmother's magic" As a child Lulu spent a lot of time with her grandmother and she loved her grandmother's magic one day whilst watching her grandmother's magic. Maribell gave her granddaughter her wand which is her only memento of Maribell who is now deceased. Relationships Julius Fortner - Julius is at first very fascinated by Lulu due to the fact she has no attribute however Julius and Lulu then spent a lot of time together with one another because of this Julius' fan club which consists of Cynthia Whitford, Adele Mason and Martha Olcott became rather envious of Lulu. As the game develops Julius and Lulu begin to care more for one another and develop feelings as well. During the final test, in which they have to catch the cocatrice Lulu jumps in front of Julius in order to protect him causing her to become petrified to which Julius blames himself for however Lulu ends up being freed and they catch the cocatrice therefore passing the final exam in which the aftermath Julius confesess to Lulu. In Wand of Fortune II, more chemistry is seen between Julius and Lulu for example: Julius becomes more daring by one morning when Lulu is trying too wake him up he places his face in her chest. However after the three year time skip we see Julius last proposing to Lulu to which she accepts. In Wand of Fortune II FD, Lulu and Julius move in together and Julius is busy with his work and feels guilty about not being able to spend time with Lulu. However family problems occur when Julius' younger sister, Else visits and the two have an argument however Lulu solves the issue and in the end she and Julius get married and Lulu becomes '''Lulu Fortner. In the final game Mirai e no Prologue, Julius allows his insincts to take over and he kisses Lulu much to her chargin which therefore leads Lulu to ignoring him however after Noel helps him realise his mistake he apologises to Lulu and tries to make things up to her by taking her on a date and doing a re-do kiss. Noel Valmore - Noel tells Lulu that he wants to become the no.1 wizard in the world and he sses Julius as a rival (however this is a one-sided rivalry) he is considered quite arrogant at first however he shows that he has a big heart. Noel is quite gullible as shown when he bought a jewel thinking it was very powerful however Lulu states she had one like that when she was a child. Noel thinks she is lying to him however he realises that she is different and begins to develop feelings towards her. Later they help film an advertisement similar to a magical girl style movie, and his feelings develop further as she is the only one there to comfort him the only one there to cheer him up when he begins to doubt himself and he helps tuor her in magic however soon he finds it difficult to hide his feelings from Lulu and becomes nervous around her. Naturally they pair up for the final exam and they have to discover which one of the teachers is messing around with the school at the same time Noel realises that he is too reliant on his talisman and gives it to Lulu and tells her not to give it back until they've passed the exam. They pass the exam and in the aftermath Noel gains courage and asks her out on a date. In Wand of Fortune II, after they travel back to the past one evening Lulu is walking through the gardens all by herself however Noel is by the lake and sees her and tells her it is dangerous for a girl to be outside like this by herself however Lulu says that she is lonely and then Noel tells her to look up at the stars and puts his arm around her and the next night Noel gives Lulu a fairytale picture book to read whenever she gets lonely. The next day, Julius refuses to get up so she leaves him and goes into town with Noel and helps him get rid of a flirtatious woman. Later on when the war begins Noel accidently kills one of the soldiers and everyone flees later Saloman tries to go and eliminate magic one and for all however Lulu and Noel manage to convince him otherwise and the war later ends. Noel finally confesses his feelings for Lulu and the two kiss after the time skip Noel now has a high ranked job plus he and Lulu are happy. In Wand of Fortune II FD, Lulu and Noel have became increasingly busy and hardly have time to spend with one another. Bilal Asad Ithnan Faranbald - Lagi El Nagil - Alvaro Garay - Est Rinaudo - Gallery See here for Lulu/gallery Trivia *Lulu is said to bear a similar appearance to Louise ''Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière ''from Zero no Tsukaima.'' *Lulu's name means ''"precious, pearl" ''in Swahili *Lulu in the game is often seen wearing orange clothes. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Character Category:Mirus Clare School of Magic